


Arrangements.

by stbalenciaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, anyway sooyoung is a CEO because we know she would be, plot will start.... later, they have an Arrangement it’s not a ton of feelings dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbalenciaga/pseuds/stbalenciaga
Summary: Jungeun has two... arrangements with women. She figured they would never find out about each other. They do. LipVes, planned LipSeul.(A series of encounters between Jungeun and and some very rich women who like her a lot.)





	Arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway stan loona 🤡  
> (first fic. i forgot to start the Plot and i’m too scared to go back now.)
> 
> if you liked it leave your favorite emoji as a comment?

The private room in the high-end club was dimly lit, with artistic red lights lining the walls. The scent of alcohol and perfume hung in the air. A smooth and sultry bass line pounded in the background, making a perfect complement to Jungeun’s gasps.

Or at least so Sooyoung thought.

She pressed her body against the girl, savoring the way the younger blonde melted against her. It had been her idea to use her personal invitation to the new, exclusive club, and seeing Jungeun outfitted according to the dress code in a gorgeously short red dress, well.

It did something to her.

Jungeun gasped as Sooyoung, threading her fingers through long, cascading blonde hair, pulled, (none too gently) to expose the younger girl’s neck. The cold brick of the wall was pressing into her hardly-clad back, but with the taller woman’s lips below her ear she couldn’t bring herself to care. In the far back of her mind, a thought echoed of how grateful she was to have bought this outfit when Sooyoung sent her shopping with her personal credit card. (Or had it been with Haseul’s? She couldn’t remember.)

A nip on her neck brought her back to the moment. Sooyoung’s hand, the one that wasn’t bossily grasping her hair, stroked the bare skin on her sides, her leg snaking between the pinned girl’s thighs. Jungeun entangled her hands in brown hair, eyes closed, savoring the woman’s perfume, humming with pleasure. Until Sooyoung began to move to her neck, sucking a mark -- wait.

“No”, Jungeun hissed, hands pushing at the older woman’s shoulders. “No hickeys.” She frowned up at the gorgeous brown-haired CEO, who was, frankly, fairly used to getting whatever she wanted. (Jungeun blushed with the knowledge that she was one of them.)

Sooyoung looked her over and pouted, letting her hands wander up and down until Jungeun was dizzy. “Darling, I’ve seen how good you are with makeup.” Her voice was low, throaty, and just behind Jungeun’s ear, warm breath causing Jungeun to shiver.

Jungeun tried to ignore her screaming hormones and still held Sooyoung back, her height making it a little difficult. “I have a performance, Sooyoung.” The beat of the club outside their room was heavier, more sultry now. She imagined all the rich, well-dressed folks out on the dance floor - _and_ _here_ _I_ _am_ _with_ _the_ _most_ _well_ - _dressed_ _and_ _wealthiest_ _of_ _them_ _all_.

Sooyoung considered for a moment, Jungeun watching her warily, hands still on the woman’s collarbones - not that she could see them, her perfectly-tailored suit jacket was in the way. She knew Sooyoung wasn’t actually upset about this, but that she certainly would use the inconvenience to her advantage. She liked getting what she wanted.

Sooyoung smiled after a beat, slowly running her hands over Jungeun’s shoulders and along Jungeun’s arms, until they reached a stop at Jungeun’s hands on her shoulders, holding her wrists gently. “Okay...”

In a sudden movement, she snapped the blonde girl’s thin wrists up and over her head, thrusting them against the wall as she drove her leg to the girl’s center. Jungeun’s lips parted in surprise, unable to contain the sharp exhale of excited breath she let loose. A shock ran through her center, she felt like she was on fire. “Ah - Sooyoung!”

“But you’ll have to be good for me the rest of the night.”

Sooyoung knew what those words would do to the gorgeous girl underneath her. She transferred the girl’s wrists to one hand, holding them with her bodyweight above their heads. Not that Jungeun would try to escape - she likes being against the wall too much, she thought with a smirk. She could certainly oblige that. The girl looked up at her with lidded eyes, lipstick slightly smeared, lips parted. Sooyoung felt her heartbeat speed to match the pace of the sultry background beat. _This_ _girl_...

Pressing their bodies together again, she captured Jungeun’s perfect lips in a kiss, other hand wandering low, teasing the girl’s thighs at the tight dress hem. She could feel Jungeun straining her hips forward. She smiled. She slowly slipped her hand between the girls thighs, feeling the heat there - she wasn’t surprised, she’d been teasing the poor girl all night. Jungeun whimpered at the contact, breaking their kiss to bow her head next to Sooyoung’s neck. “Please,” she whispered, wrists straining, turning to place desperate kisses against her neck.

Sooyoung obliged her with a smile, fingers sliding in effortlessly, savoring the high-pitched moan from Jungeun. She held them still for a moment, leaving Jungeun to pant and squirm against them, one hand roughly holding her wrists. “Sooyooooung...” she whined, drawing out the CEO’s name.

She pouted at the smirk on Sooyoung’s face, this time coming to capture her lips, neck straining forward. Sooyoung let herself be kissed desperately for a moment before moving her hand again, fingers pulling out then pushing back in (to the tune of Jungeun’s sharp inhale), full force.

Sooyoung knew from experience to not just use her fingers - instead, she used her entire body, thrusting forward at the same time as the digits embedded in Jungeun’s heat, drawing a sharp gasp. She pulled out slightly, relaxing the pressure and grip on the blonde girl beneath her, only to thrust back in. Each time she drove in it was with her entire body, making Jungeun dizzy with sensory overload. She felt she almost couldn’t get enough air, each thrust causing her to involuntarily gasp.

Jungeun could hardly stand. Sooyoung’s lips were on hers, her neck, her collarbones, it felt like everywhere at once. Her lithe body kept her pinned against the wall, her fingers gave her blinding pleasure. The heat was almost more than she could bear. She couldn’t control the sounds coming out of her own mouth, and she was grateful for the private room and pounding music in the background. She knew Sooyoung had planned it that way, but only so Jungeun would feel comfortable - the CEO had a notorious mischievous streak, and would have absolutely no problems watching her come undone in a more public place. Not that she knew from experience (she did.)

“I-I, Sooyoung, please...” Jungeun stammered, eyes tightly shut. She felt hot, too hot, her breath hitched in her throat.

“Yes princess?”

Jungeun blushed, glad the room was so dark - she didn’t want Sooyoung to know how much her words affected her. She would never hear the end of it. Instead, she buried her face into Sooyoung’s shoulder.

“More.”

This time Sooyoung exhaled sharply, a bolt of electricity running through her. _She’s_ _so_... She didn’t even know how she wanted to finish that thought. She added a third, slowly, giving the blonde time to adjust. Jungeun didn’t seem to need the time though - as soon as she realized her lover had stopped her movements, she began thrusting herself down, riding Sooyoung’s fingers herself.

Now Sooyoung was blushing. She was supposed to be in control - and yet this girl, who she had up against a wall, still found ways to surprise her.

“...Can you come like that?” Sooyoung asked, her voice low, genuinely curious. She hoped she wouldn’t break the mood but...

Jungeun’s eyes shot open to a glare. “Not if you keep asking questions instead of fucking me.”

The older woman smothered a laugh (knowing it would make the younger girl annoyed - she had a fiery temper), and instead thrust forward. Jungeun’s moan was the loudest yet. “Like that?” Sooyoung couldn’t resist a little tease.

Jungeun tried to glare at her again, but her hooded eyes and parted lips ruined any attempt to look fierce. Instead, she turned her head to the side and tried to twist her arms out of Sooyoung’s grip, not deigning to respond. Sooyoung just repeated the action - Jungeun’s arms immediately went limp again, and while she tried to muffle her response but she just... couldn’t stop herself. Sooyoung grinned at the breathy moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Before Jungeun could respond, the pace picked considerably, leaving her with little thought to spare. Sooyoung knew if she kept this up she would begin to cramp, but... well. It was worth it to see the mess she was making of the blonde girl.

Just when she thought Jungeun’s gasps couldn’t get any higher, Sooyoung’s thumb came to press against her clit. Jungeun gasped, mewling against Sooyoung’s neck. (Sooyoung herself was starting to feel weak in the knees.)

“Come on darling, I know you want to come for me.” Sooyoung captured her lips and pumped her fingers harder, twitching her thumb in circles now. Sooyoung’s body was the only thing holding Jungeun up, the girl’s legs had almost completely given out. She didn’t even notice.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Jungeun came undone, a high cry splitting through the warm room. Sooyoung, expecting it, kissed her fiercely, muffling the noise. She released Jungeun’s hands, which immediately began to scrabble at her back, nails scratching against the fabric of her suit jacket. Sooyoung held her, continuing to kiss her deeply - she wanted to feel this moment too. When Jungeun’s panting slowed, Sooyoung pulled her to an expensive-looking leather couch nearby to sit, holding her on her lap.

“How was that, darling?”

Jungeun, somewhat recovered, grumbled and hid her face in Sooyoung’s neck, never wanting to admit to how much she enjoyed what Sooyoung did to her. Sooyoung laughed.

“I think you’ll have to give me your credit card more often.”

“Oh?” Sooyoung teased back. “Why do you say that?”

Jungeun turned to straddle Sooyoung’s lap, a dangerous glint in her eye, tight red dress high on her thighs, grinding her hips and gripping Sooyoung’s jacket collar to pull her in for a slow, passionate kiss.

“Just wait.”


End file.
